Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contactless wireless antenna module, and more particularly, to an antenna module for near field communication (NFC) or wireless charging.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the prevalence of smart phones, a contactless local wireless communication technology, which is one of the radio frequency identification (RFID) technologies, has emerged. the contactless local wireless communication technology may recognize and/or share the information in a contactless way using an antenna and a reader by propagating the information embedded in the RFID.
As well known to those skilled in the art, since portable electronics, such as smart phones adopting the REID or NFC technology are configured of high-density circuits and highly integrated devices, the portable electronics may disturb communication of the foregoing RFID or NFC due to electromagnetic waves to cause performance degradation.
To prevent a wireless antenna for REID or NFC equipped in the portable electronics from suffering from electromagnetic interference, various methods, such as a method of shielding the occurrence of electromagnetic waves and a method of absorbing electromagnetic waves have been sought. Korean Patent No. 10-1282268 discloses a small antenna for NFC, in which a ferrite substrate and an antenna pattern part printing a loop pattern are stacked.
Generally, the ferrite substrate solves a problem of a reduction in a communication range due to a loss which is caused by generation of eddy current of metal, thereby increasing the communication range of NFC. As a result, the ferrite substrate has been used as a core component of NFC. However, it has been known that ferrite materials may be changed due to a stress generated during a forming process and a stress generated during a firing process and may have less flexibility and permeability. Therefore, a need exists for a method of providing a wireless antenna module for NFC which may reliably absorb electromagnetic waves and have improved flexibility and permeability.